


Leave me alone

by 15LarueA



Series: FanFictions / Depression [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Arrest, Attempted Suicide, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Housing, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, School, Self-Harm, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Akira has been suffering with depression for many years due to his past but when he returns to his family, his depression deepens without warning. One day, he attempts suicide and Sojiro Sakura gets informed.





	1. Sojiro Sakura?

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains suicide, self-harm, child abuse/teenager abuse, bullying, depression, ext. If you find any of these topics triggering or you're sensitive to them, do not read this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you're experiencing suicidal thoughts contact someone now!

"Sojiro Sakura?" A police officer stood in the entrance of cafe Leblanc looking for Sakura-san only to see Futaba instead, she dropped what she was doing and looked at the police politely before answering. "I'm his daughter, my father is at the shops. He'll be back in five minutes." Futaba smiled but they were filled with seriousness, there was a lot of tension between the two.

"What is your name?"

Futaba blinked a couple times before properly introducing herself, "Futaba Sakura, officer! Why?"

"I'm officer Adachi, there is a pressing issue I need to talk to your father about. It has something to do with that boy he housed a couple months ago." Officer Adachi revealed, Futaba's cheerful posture dropped, as she began showing concern.

"D-Did something-"

Sojiro entered his retro-like cafe suddenly, holding a shopping bag filled with groceries and coffee beans, "Futaba! Are you alright?!" Sojiro shouted with concern, thinking something has happened to his beloved daughter.

"Are you Sojiro Sakura?" Boss nodded, confirming his suspitions, "there is something I need to talk to you about. It's urgent."

"O-Okay, would you like a drink?" He offered. Officer shook his head for a quick response, "You better sit down, this might be a lot to process."

Sojiro and Futaba sat down at one of their booths in Leblanc as the policeman began to explain, "Do you know anything about Akira Kurusu's family life or problems?" Sakura-san seemed taken back by the weird question.

"I don't know much but when he was living here, he didn't talk much about his family or about himself honestly." Sojiro admitted, it was true, the kid didn't really talk about himself a lot and he usually sucked in his emotions but not to an unhealthy extent.

"When you took him in while he was on probation he did already suffer from a low-level depression but he seemed a lot more happier here then his own hometown with his own parents, but when he returned to his home his depression and anxiety drastically increased for an unknown reason which he denies to talk about still." "I don't like where this is going." Futaba admitted quietly to her father, Sojiro already had a horrible feeling in his gut that something has happened to the kid. He may not seem like he cared but he really did worry about him the more Sojiro got to know Akira.

"Yesterday, he attempted suicide and his parents were arrested." 

"He tried to... kill himself." Futaba whimpered, the news pulling on her heart strings.

Officer Adachi intervened, "He is alive, we suspect that his parents were abusing him ever since he was younger but we never found out until he took such a drastic action because he never talked about it." He took a breath before continuing, "Would you house him again?"

Without hesitation Sojiro agreed to taking him in again, the policeman handed him the papers before leaving the two shocked at the news they had just recieved.

"Should I tell our friends?" Futaba asked, taking out her phone to request a meeting.

He agreed, the ginger-haired girl turned on her phone and began messaging in a group chat, excluding Akira.

 

**Fu: Guys, meet me at Cafe Leblanc tomorrow at 9 in the morning.**

**R: ???**

**R: This is sudden, what is it about?**

**Fu: It isn't appropriate to tell you over text.**

**An: Is it bad?**

**Fu: More like shocking.**

**Yu: K, I'll be there.**

**Ha: Me too**

**R: Me three.**

**An: We'll be there!**

 

* * *

 

_ **Hospital / Patient Akira** _

* * *

Akira's brown, blood-shot eyes slowly open to the bright lights of the hospital, the bruising around his neck from hanging. _Joker Joker_ , he kept hearing someone say next to him, _Come on Joker_. He closed his eyes to block it out, _Everything will be alright_ , he opened his mouth to speak but he only felt pain when he attempted to use his vocal cords, "Shut up" He wheezed.

 


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just realized Akira's eyes are grey!  
> Thanks for informing me!
> 
> I'm still new to Archive-of-our-own so there are many things I don't know about or learning to do!  
> But anyway! Enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Warning / This chapter contains: Self-harm, depression, Shujin Academy, Nightmares and MORGANA!

* * *

 

**_Akira Kurusu: Aged 9._ **

**_Date: 4th November 20XX._ **

**_Location: Shirakawa-go, home._ **

 

_"Why did we bother to have Akira if you're never there for us?!" A women with coal black hair stood by the phone obviously talking with her husband, little Akira waited in the living room anxiously for his mother to return while listening into the phone conversation which echoed throughout the house. He shivered while his beautiful, young flesh were covered in purple bruises, some fading and others new, "You have to come home ri-"_

_Silence lingered in the air, "He hung up, he doesn't care about us." Every word she muttered used a darker tone that sent chills down the adolscents spine, her grip on the phone tightened with fury. She slammed the communication device back on its holder outraged, his mother walked towards her son._

_"This is all your fault that we're like this, if I never had you we would be happy!" She snapped, this behaviour was nothing new to poor Akira. His mother developed a type of depression in her brain which caused her to act like this, venting her fustrations on the weakest of the family but she always apologized to her son only to do it again, "Why do you and your father hate me?"_

_Akira's eyes widened before protesting, "I don't hate you! I love you!" He could see tears running down his mother's cheeks, drenching her soft flesh with her salty tears of sorrow and pain._

_"I don't blame you though, no one would love someone like me." She sobbed as she sprinted away from the child..._

 

* * *

 

**Present Day // Hospital // 9.00am  
**

 

The feline laid on Akira's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. Everytime Morgana looked at the teenager, he felt sick to his stomach. Morgana witnessed the abuse first hand, his depressed mother hitting him when she was angry, cutting herself in front of him, accusing him of not loving her. It was unbelievable that was the household such a nice young man came from and lived in for most of his life, no wonder why he never talked about his family or home. Morgana looked out of the window to be greeted with morning sunshine, he retreated cuddling up with Akira's bandaged wrists as he listened into his long, deep breathing as Morgana listened to the beeping of the life support machine to make sure his heart rate doesn't suddenly drop.

_We'll see you guys soon_ , Morgana thought serenely, closing her eyes to get some peace from the loud noises.

* * *

**Present Day // Cafe Leblanc // 9.00am**

The group sat in the attic, waiting for Futaba to break the news of the unfortunate even that occured. When Futaba opened her mouth, no sound released so they sat in arkward silence for a little while. The red-head took a deep breath in, "I have to break this to you because all of you deserve the right to know." They all stared at her in concern as Ryuji attempted to lighten the mood.

"Come on, tell us. You can trust us." Ryuji reassured, Futaba began to cry. Letting out dry sobs.

Futaba wiped the tears away but only more trickled to replace the last tear, "Ak-Ak-Aki-ira's in h-hospital" She managed to get out, Futaba obviously took the news badly. She spent the night crying her eyes out when being informed about the event, "H-He tri-tried to k-kill-" Ryuji's chest started to hurt as he began to protest.

"No, he can't have. He told me that he was happy." Ryuji protested, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Ann rubbed Futaba's back while looking for an answer, "He attempted to commit suicide!" Futaba blurted out, everyone gasped in shock. Ann held the gamer girl to her chest as her tears shocked through her school top.

Everyone didn't want to believe it, it's impossible in their eyes!

"I texted him everyday, I called him everyday! He sounded fine, why would he take such drastic measures?!" Makoto cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her when she began to cry.

Futaba took a deep breath in knowing that the worst was over, pulling away from Ann's figure, "According to the police, Akira's been suffering with depression... and abuse." She informed sadly, shocking Ryuji even more.

"H-He was... being abused." Haru stuttered, finding it hard to process such information.

"I'm a terrible friend." Ryuji insulted, feeling large amounts of guilt as large pangs of pain went off in his chest like fireworks, "I'm his best friend and I didn't even notice the change in mood."

Yusuke let go of Makoto after she finally calmed down before replying in his posh voice, "None of us did, I guess he must have been used to the treatment that he learned to live with it until, what he did..." Yusuke admitted, "Either way, I understand his intentions. While being abused by Madarame, I didn't want to turn him in because he was my father and I owed him everything for taking me in and raising me."

"It has been decided that Sojiro is taking him in again." Futaba announced, "When he is discharged from the hospital, he'll go pick him up."

"But, what about school? Everyone still remembers him, who knows what he'd have to go through from returning because he may still have his reputation as a criminal. And Kawakami as well." Ann asked. Ryuji finally spoke up after being silent for most of the time, "I'll look after him, keep a good eye on him so he doesn't attempt anything drastic again" Ryuji offered, obviously not taking no for an answer. Ann agreed to look out for him as well since she was in her class last time.

* * *

**Present Day // Hospital // 10.00am**

Akira lets out a long lasting groan, his eyes probably open to feel Morgana moving around next to him. He sits up, flinching at the pain and the memories of being found half-dead in his room.

 

_"Akira, baby. I'm so sorry, please wake up!"_

 

_"I'm calling the police now!"_

 

_"WAKE UP PLEASE!"_

 

Akira clearly remembers his parents panicked voices and them pleading for him to wake up, it's nice to know that his parents truely loved him but he still felt depressed about the whole situation.  "Hey..." A boy-like voice caught his attention, Morgana finally noticed him. The ex-phantom thief scratched the cats ears as Morgana started to purr with pleasure, "That feels really good..." He moaned as Akira paid attention towards the feline.

After a minute, they sat in silence again.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked, only to be responded to with a quick shrug then a verbal response, "I'm sure your friends will come and see you some point." He attempted to get him to talk, "...Does it hurt? Your neck I mean?"

Akira only responded once again with a nod as he touched his neck lightly, his fingers touched the harsh bruising on his neck.


	3. Welcome back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets discharged from his hospital and gets taken back to Yogen-jaya, how will he cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the hits, comments, bookmarks and kudos! I love you all!

* * *

**Akira Kurusu: Aged 17.  
**

**Date: 7th May 20XX.**

**Location: Shirakawa-go, home.**

 

_A woman with curly, black locks and green eyes stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Akira!" His mother called up the stairs only for his cat, Morgana to sprint down the stairs obviously distressed. Morgana didn't hiss or bite her like normal, instead he tried to lead her up the stairs. She followed the feline and entered his room to witness the shock of her life.  
_

_"No!" She screamed in terror, a man with brown hair and grey eyes entered the room when hearing the distressed scream of his wife. Their son hung from his neck by a scratchy rope, Akira was unconscious and half-dead. His father cuts the rope and lowers him down onto the carpet, "Akira, baby. I'm so sorry, please wake up! I love you, don't leave me!" His mother begged, praying to god to allow her son to live._

_His mothers screams got louder as she began to sob, "I'm calling the police!" His father informed, placing the phone by his ear, "Please, my son tried to kill himself. Send help right away!" Morgana watched the whole scene unfold, they really did love him. It was obvious, but it was sad how much they mistreated him._

_"WAKE UP PLEASE!" She sobbed, "This is all my fault, don't die on me please. I need you." Suddenly, the front door of the house was kicked open. The floorboards creak as someone sprints up the stairs, they walk through the door revealing paramedic's. They kneeled by the teenager, asking his mother questions while checking his vital signs and pulse._

_Akira's eyes open slowly, all he saw was blurred faces. All the voices had a panicked tone in them, "AKIRA!"_

* * *

 

**Present Day // Sojiro Sakura // Hospital // Next Day // 3.43pm  
**

 

 

The middle-aged man, Sojiro Sakura entered the hospital to pick up Akira who was getting discharged. He approached the visitors check-in, "I'm looking for Akira Kurusu" The receptionist looked at his room number before looking back at the old man and asking.

"What is you relation to Kurusu-san?" She questioned, Sojiro dug through his back and brought out the papers given to him by Officer Adachi (Not related to P4's Adachi!). She looked through the papers, "You're housing him? I must inform you that he is very delicate and you must not leave him alone, be careful what you say to him." She informed in a serious-tone, before smiling, "Room 217 in ward 3." He thanked the woman before leaving to find Akira-kun.

After finding his way around, he finally came across to a door with the words '217' printed on. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, the room was dark. The lights have been switched off, suddenly, some furry rubbed against his foot. Sojiro looked down to witness Morgana meowing and purring, he picked up the feline and held it in his arms.

Sojiro slowly walked deeper into the room, Akira sat in the hospital bed staring blankly at the wall, "Hey kid." Sojiro greeted, no response came from him. Akira has always been a silent type but not to this extent. "I've heard what happened and I'm truely sorry, I drove all the way here to see you. It isn't your fault and I wish I could've helped you." Sojiro admitted, he placed the cat onto the hospital bed as Morgana snuggled into Akira's arms.

Still no response, Sojiro sighed before saying in a pleading tone, "Please, answer me. I just want to hear your voice at the moment."

"Why have you come?" Akira suddenly responded, his voice scratchy. He demanded for an answer.

"I'm housing you again because you're getting discharged." Akira only nodded, understanding what's going on.

 

"Mom's been arrested, hasn't she?" Sojiro seemed taken back by the sudden question, "You know about everything, don't you?" Hesitantly, the old-man confirmed Akira's suspitions.

"Yes, she has been arrested and I do know about everything. I don't blame you for the action you took and I've agreed to house you, you'll be living in the actual house so I can keep an eye on you... and no Phantom Thief business as well."

Everything went silent again, before they knew it. Akira was discharged.

 

* * *

 

**Present Day // Cafe Leblanc // 6.56pm**

 

 

Akira, Sakura-san and Morgana enter the cafe to be greeted by all of their friends. Ryuji was the first to pounce on poor Akira, giving him a massive bear hug and promising to never let go, then Futaba pounced on her prey, snuggling into his black, curly locks of hair. Finally everyone came in to hug him and Morgana, "I can't breath!" Morgana shouted, they pulled away. Haru who seemed to be crying snuggled into him again, "Akira, I really missed you." Yusuke pulled Haru off of Akira to allow the suicide victim to breath.

"I'm home..." Akira comforted. A certain red-head decides to ask, "Who wants Curry?!" Futaba shouted out, her voice echoing throughout the cafe. Everyone agree, in twenty minutes, all of the ex-phantom thieves sat around the booth eating the spicy, sweet curry.

"Come on, smile. Your task is to smile today!" Ann demanded Akira trying to joke around like old times but it didn't seem to be working, he still had his blank expression plastered across his face.

Ryuji decided to break the tension, "Man, we heard what happened and we're sorry it happened to you. But we'll help you through every step of the way" He comforted Akira, Morgana snuggles into the nape of Akira's neck with a smile on his face. _We're all back together..._

 


	4. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING / This chapter contains: Self-harming/Cutting.

* * *

**Present Day // Sojiro Sakura's house // Same Day/7.31pm  
**

 

Sojiro, Akira, Futaba and Morgana enter Sakura-san's home, ever since they've arrived back in Yogen-Jaya all they've done was hang out with their friends and try to get Akira to feel better but to no avail. Futaba retreated to her own bedroom while Sojiro showed Akira and Morgana their own. It seemed like the bedroom they're using is a guest bedroom with one bed, one side draw, lamp and wardrobe.

Boss began explaining everything to the young man, "Place all your belongings in the wardobe, I've made sure to clear the bedroom of anything that could be used to harm yourself in anyway. I'm going out to buy a cat bed for Morgana and I'm also bringing him with me so he can pick one, Futaba will be watching over you." Sojiro rubbed the top of his slicked-back grey hair before calling out for his daughter, Futaba rushed in and threw herself on Akira's bed before greeting him, "Make sure you keep an eye on him but I have hidden everything sharp or dangerous in the house, stay safe you two." The middle-aged man left the two alone in Akira's new bedroom.

"So, what you wanna' do while he is out?" Futaba questioned, "But I do have to keep an eye on you so you don't go out and hurt yourself."

Akira thought about it before answering, "Go and eat." He curtly responded, his stomach rumbling from lack of food since he didn't eat all of his curry. Futaba agreed before beckoning him into the kitchen.

"What do ya' want?! Wait, we have your favourite! Cherry Pie!" Futaba offered, picking up a homebaked pie which was coicidentally his favourite flavour. They all sat down in the dining room to eat. Slowly, they ate. No matter how much she tried to make Akira laugh or at least smile, it didn't work, suddenly, her cheeks reddened, "I need the bathroom, carry on eating your pie!" She announced, leaving him alone in the safety-proofed house.

Finally, she returned and carried on eating.

 

* * *

**Present Day // Sojiro Sakura's house // Same Day/9.10pm  
**

 

 

Akira stood in the bathroom by himself, it seemed like everything had been saftey-proofed in the bathroom as well. He was supposed to be in bed but for some reason he found it hard to sleep, his eyes moved towards the sliced-up flesh on his wrists. Inside of his wrist felt itchy like there is something inside it.

Sojiro's eyes fluttered open, he couldn't sleep either. He was too worried for Akira, _I think I should check on him_ , the middle-aged man pulled himself out of bed to check on Akira. Slowly, he opened Akira's bedroom door. His heart skipped a beat when he wasn't in his bed, Akira wasn't in his room! He rushed into the kitchen, into the living room, peaked into Futaba's room and finally into the hallway were the bathroom was.

He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding, slowly, he walked up to the young man. Holding out his hand just to touch his shoulder, instead of touching his shoulder. Crimson red liquid trickled onto the floor, Sojiro's eyes widened sprinting up to the teenager. Akira seemed to be dragging an old razor blade he found across his wrist making him seep blood but not too much that he'd die.

"Akira!" Sojiro grabbed him, he was shocked to feel the young man fight back but luckily, Akira was too weak from exhaustion, "It's okay! It's okay! It's only me!" Boss consoled the teenager, Akira pressed himself again Sojiro's chest, letting out sobs of aghast, exhaustion and agony. 

"They're inside of me." Boss could hear him cry despite being muffled.

 

Futaba's eyes snaps open when hearing the distressed cry, she jumps out of bed and sprints down the hall to see her father holding Akira as he cries, "He did that all the time." Someone suddenly says, the feline watched the upsetting scene from the darkness of the corner, "I could never help him, I have a feeling the depression is hereditary because his mother is suffering from the exact same problem to the point that she'd abuse him while his father didn't stop it."

"It's truely terrible" Futaba responded, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Present Day // Sojiro Sakura's house // Same Day/11.45pm**

 

 

 

Sojiro sat by Akira's bed, watching him as he slept. His wrists were wrapped up in bandages because of the unfortunate event that took place, Sojiro removes his glasses as he wipes away the tears that threaten to fall...

 


	5. School?

* * *

 

**Akira Kurusu: Aged 16.  
**

**Location: Shirakawa-go, Shirakawa Academy.**

**Date: 11th May 20XX**

 

_"Akira... You've never told me your family was like this." Morgana stated, looking at his 'owners' tired, sickly pale face, "They're so mean and you haven't eaten either." Akira dug his face into his knees. Morgana sighed, leaving him and returning with cat food. The feline licked himself before offering it to him only to be refused quicker then a child getting asked to do their homework._ _  
_

_Silence lingered in the air nothing but a depressed atmosphere could be felt, "Mona', If something happens to me... Will you tell everyone I love them?" Mona' looked at him in shock, is he saying what he thinks he's saying._

_"Why? What's going to happen to you?"_

 

_"Don't worry, it's nothing."_

* * *

**Present Day // Sojiro Sakura's house // 8.00am  
**

 

Akira wakes up to the sound of laughter and chatting from Futaba and Sojiro who were obviously cooking breakfast, he could also hear Morgana licking himself outside of his room. The door knob turns opening the door to reveal Futaba holding a plate of food, "Hello!" Futaba shouted, handing him the plate, "Here is your breakfast. After you finished come see Sojiro, he wants to talk to you about school."

Morgana squeezed through the door to keep an eye on him as Futaba retreated back to the kitchen, Akira looked at the plate. It was Sojiro's famous curry with coffee next to it, quickly Akira ate up the curry while Mona' watched in fascination and envy, "I wanna' try curry..." The cat moaned. The curry was still delicious and overwhelming, the bold sweetness and the spices. He missed this.

After he finished up the plate, Morgana began licking the flavours off the plate. His stomach rumbling, after Mona' has finished his licking feast Akira fetched the plate to return it to Sojiro, he approached the middle-aged man, "Thank you." Sakura-san took the plate off him smiling.

"No need to thank me, now sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Akira obeyed, sitting quietly on the soft couch as he listened into his guardian washing the plate up and complaining about cat saliva. Finally, he sat down on the couch next to his 'foster' child, "We need to talk about school, Shujin Academy's allowing you to join again but you won't be the only one. Futaba has decided to start school again, she said, 'That boy needs my help so I'll look after him'." Akira chuckled a little, Futaba is willing to go back to school so she can watch over him, he found it kind of cute, "There maybe some gossip but don't release any information about what happen or why you're back. They want you to start next week but I don't think it'll be a good idea but if you want to go, you can but stay around your friends."

Akira nodded, understanding his motives.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments below and tell me what you think!


	6. Group meeting

* * *

**Present Day // Cafe Leblanc // 10.00am  
**

 

"What?! He's going back to school!" An obnoxious voice echoed throughout the retro like cafe, everyone excluding Akira stood having their meeting over the shocking news Futaba had just delivered. Ryuji already seemed to be panicking despite literally just being informed, "B-But, he's a danger, isn't he?" Morgana shushed him, telling him to quiet down a little.

The feline admitted his own worries, "Honestly, I'm extremely worried because of what happened last night, it's obvious he'd do it again." One of the words in the sentence caught everyone's attention obviously being ignorant about the even that took place, with his posh voice Yusuke questioned him.

"What happened last night?"

Yusuke seemed to already know subconsciously what happened but mentally pleading that nothing to serious happened.

Morgana sighed sadly, "Boss woke up at midnight to find him cutting himself." Makoto felt her heart pound, her little fingers and palm wiping away the tears seeping through her eye lids, threatening to drench her cheek.

Ryuji felt fire boil inside him, he clutched his fist. About to shout but Ann took the words right out of his mouth, "And he wants to go back to school." She sighed, her bushy, dusty blonde pigtails getting in her face.

"We need to keep a very close eye on him then." Makoto stated.

"No shit." The vulger deliquent muttered, kicking the dust on the wooden floor across the cafe fustrated, "Sometimes he can just be so..." He paused, not wanting to go further with what he was about to say, reconsidering his choice of words before continuing, "Stubborn."

An arkward silence lingered in the air, nobody muttered a word or sound.

The feline broke the painful quietness with, "We need a plan for him, of course we need someone with him at all times and the teachers won't treat him like other students due to his criminal record and there'll be a lot of rumours."

The red-headed gamer offered her assistance, "I'll be with him whenever I get the chance since it's my first time going to Shujin Academy!"

Ryuji replied quickly, shuffling his feet as he became fridgety, "Good but someone should explain to Kawakami about this otherwise she'll think he punched the leader of the world in the face." Makoto giggled at the structure of the sentence.

 

 

Suddenly, the door of Leblanc opened revealing Akira, he seemed to be wearing his winter causal clothes and his hands digging into his pocket to warm them up, the bruises on his neck still visible, Makoto could feel her heart strings tug when seeing them, they haven't faded at all since his attempt. Makoto started to question him about Sojiro's whereabouts, "Where's Boss?"

"I sneaked out." Akira confessed without temporization, "I don't want to be cooped up in a house."

"But you can't just leave like that." Haru mildly scolded but it barely fazed him, Akira looks so tired and mentally exhausted, it's painful to look at. Ryuji shifted towards his best friend, wrapping his arms around Akira in a protective embrace. Akira unearthed his hands, lightly touching his back. It's a very heart-warming sight for everyone else, Morgana strolled alongside him, purring as he showed his affection. Rubbing his soft fur across Akira's leg.

Ryuji's eyes secretly teared up, he could feel his best friend shaking in his embrace, "Mom." Akira muttered, he must be missing his mother despite how cruel she seemed to be. His parents are in jail for child-abuse, Ryuji consoled him sweetly.

"We're here for you if you need anything."

 

 

 

"I know..."

 

 

 

instantaneously, Leblanc's entrance door flew open displaying Sojiro Sakura in a massive state of panic, "Akira!" He called at the top of his voice, Ryuji pulled away in shock at the sudden entrance. Sojiro dashed in the direction of Akira, enfolding him inside his arms, holding him close, "Don't ever leave like that! You scared the life out of me!" He reproached, calming down. Sojiro pulled away after nearly crushing his foster child, "Thank god you're all right..."

Yusuke blinked quickly, this was a strange change of behaviour for Sojiro, "This is a strange change." Sakura-san beamed at Yusuke's statement.

"I swore to protect him, afterall I don't want to see him hurt."

The gang cooed, his completely honest answer touching their hearts. Akira's head lowered, his heart pouding in his chest, _They're liars_ , a voice rang painfully through his head, _You're nothng but a burden, remember how he treated you at first. You're nothing to him._ He merely bobbed his head. "Now, who wants lunch? I'll make sandwitches." Sojiro offered, everyone accepted his proposal. Quietly, Akira watched his friends chatting whilst trying to get him to hang out with them.

All he felt was darkness, in a way everything just felt wrong as a fear overwhelms him, _no-one wants me, I miss her. I want to see Raon again..._

"Dude!" 

Akira's eyes widened, snapping out of his state. His best friend, Ryuji cross-examined him, inspecting his behaviour.

"You okay?"

Quickly, Akira bobbed his head. Ryuji grips his friend's hand before bringing him towards his friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry it took so long. Now, who is this Raon girl? You'll find out a bit more in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

  **126 KUDOS! OMG! Thank you so much, sorry it took so long to update but this chapter might be an interesting one...**

* * *

 

_**???: Aged 15**_

_**Date: 10th November 20XX** _

_**Location: Shirakawa-go, home.** _

 

_..._

_"Akira-kun, wait for me!" An annoying girl could be scene dashing towards Akira from the distance. She was a red - head with chocolate coloured irises and extremely fair coloured skin._

_Her name is Raon Masuta, she's Akira's childhood friend. Raon is awfully excited after finding out her best friend has returned._ _Eventually, she caught up with the kid. She beamed childishly, "I caught up with you!"_

_"It's not my fault you always oversleep." He teased, Raon grumbled whilst huffing with a cute pout plastered across her face._

_"Hey, don't be a meanie~" Her heart throbbed slightly but quickly got over it, "You know I try."_

_Akira grinned, wrapping his arms around her neck._

_"You know I love you."_

_Raon blushed, flattered by his somewhat 'confession'. Akira has always kept to himself but he has obviously changed._

_'I know~"_  

* * *

  **Date: 20th November 20XX**

**WARNING: Contains triggering content.**

 

Raon hasn't been in for three days, it's strange because something feels off about this since she hasn't called in to report her being ill, or gave any indication that she was getting sick. She's not even answering the phone, no one has seen her. Honestly, Raon hasn't been acting like herself, she's been more withdrawn, emotional, and losing weight.

Akira remembered what she said to him the last time she saw him, "'I'm fine, everything is just hard.'" Raon smiled a little at that point.

  
Maybe he should go visit her, check on her.

Afterschool he immediately went over her house, he knocked on the front door.

However, there was no response. He leaned against it open for it to open.

strange...

Akira walked into the house and up to her bedroom door.

Slowly, he opened it...

 

Blood.

So much of it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: SUICIDE!

"Raon..." The room was covered in her crimson blood and stunk like vomit from where she'd been purging and crying with her salty tears, "Raon!" He yelled, he sprinted around the house.

Searching in every room.

Every corner.

The last stop, was her very own bathroom which was attached to her room so she doesn't have to leave her room to go to the bathroom. Akira trembled, hoping with his life that she'll be alright. He twisted the door knob, opening the door with shaky hands.

He resisted the urge to vomit, the young teenager's body laid lifeless in the bathtub. Her hands covered in her own blood and holding onto a razorsharp blade which she used to drag across her very own arm. The water's colour was a red like colour from the constant bleeding, there has to be time to save her.

She can't be dead!

"No... No! No!"

Akira felt helpless, worthless and overall just, useless. He picked up her lifeless body, sitting her up in the bathtub, ignoring the blood staining his school uniform. He pressed his two fingers on her neck, checking for any sign of life.

And of course, there wasn't any sign.

She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to show what happened between him and his best friend, and how she died. She was originally supposed to be manipulative but I decided to give him more of a motive which is to see something traumatic.


End file.
